My Bodyguard
by mcsss
Summary: Pooja adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian India, Surinder Sharma. Keselamatannya terancam setelah Ayahnya menangani kasus besar yang mengakibatkan Ayahnya terbunuh oleh kelompok Mafia terbesar di India. Tapi berkat seorang bodyguard, hidupnya terselamatkan. Apakah setelah itu hidup Pooja bahagia? Atau aka nada lagi bahaya yang akan datang?
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis:

Pooja adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian India, Surinder Sharma. Keselamatannya terancam setelah Ayahnya menangani kasus besar yang mengakibatkan Ayahnya terbunuh oleh kelompok Mafia terbesar di India. Tapi berkat seorang bodyguard, hidupnya terselamatkan. Apakah setelah itu hidup Pooja bahagia? Atau aka nada lagi bahaya yang akan datang?

ATTENTION:

Sebelum membaca cerita saya, kalian harus tau ini hanyalah fanfiction atau cerita fiksi yang ditulis oleh Fan. Sebagai Fan Shapoo, saya menulis cerita tentang mereka berdua. Tapi cerita ini tidak benar dan murni hanya hasil karangan dan hayalan saya saja. Jadi harap diterima dan tidak dipermasalahkan oleh pihak siapapun.

Terima kasih.!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Pooja POV**

"Tuan, Bodyguard yang baru akan tiba besok." Salah satu bawahan ayah memberitahukannya.

"Okay. Beritahu laksmi untuk membereskan ruangan yang di halaman belakang. Bodyguardnya akan tinggal disana." Ayah menjawab dan memberi perintah tapi pikirannya fokus dengan file-file yang ada diatas meja.

Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam, ayah akan ke ruang tengah dan mempelajari kasus yang sedang dia tangani.

Kadang-kadang aku merindukan ibu. Ini yang membuat ayah sangat berbeda. Setelah kematian ibu dua tahun yang lalu, hampir setiap malam ayah akan begadang larut malam cuma demi memecahkan kasus-kasusnya. Aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkan ayah untuk beristirahat daripada begadang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku. Hanya ibu yang dia dengar. Tapi bukan berarti Ayah tidak menyayangiku. Ayah sangat memperhatikan keselamatanku. Dan dia selalu memenuhi apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi menjadi anak dari seorang kepala kepolisian tidaklah gampang. Musuh ayah ada dimana-mana.

Akibatnya, aku tidak bisa bebas melakukan apa-apa. Aku harus terus dibawa penjagaan bodyguardku. Ayah sampai harus menyewa beberapa ahli bodyguard hanya demi agar keselamatanku tidak terancam. Dan karena salah satu bodyguardku dipinjamkan kepada anak perdana mentri, aku jadi harus mempunyai bodyguard baru.

Aku dengar dia berasal dari New Delhi. Tapi berapa umurnya dan apakah dia baik, aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Jujur aku sebenarnya benci memiliki bodyguard, karena gara-gara mereka, di kampus aku sering dijauhi oleh teman-temanku. Mereka ketakutan saat melihat bodyguardku yang bertampang seram dan selalu besikap dingin kepada mereka.

Gara-gara mereka juga, kencanku dengan beberapa laki-laki yang aku suka selalu gagal. Ayah mengizinkanku berkencan tapi bodyguardku juga harus ikut. Bukankan itu sangat memalukan dan menjengkelkan?

Akibatnya, bukan menikmati kencan malah para pria-pria yang berkencan denganku meninggalkan restoran bahkan sebelum makan malamnya dimulai. Sumpah, sekarang bahkan hampir tidak ada lagi laki-laki dikampus yang ingin mengajakku jalan.

Tapi, walaupun begitu, aku masih bersyukur karena aku mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangatlah baik dan setia padaku. Mereka adalah Tasmeen dan Meenama. Mereka tidak takut kepada bodyguardku, tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya. Well, mereka berdua bukan sekedar teman bagiku. Aku selalu menganggap mereka sama seperti saudaraku sendiri. Kehadiran mereka membuatku yang merupakan anak tunggal tidak merasakan kesepian.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika hape ayah berbunyi.

"Okay, saya akan segera kesana". Jawab ayah kemudian menutup telfonnya. sambil berdiri dan mulai membereskan file-file yang ada diatas meja ruang tengah.

"Ayah mau kemana? Ayah harusnya beristirahat sekarang. Baru juga pulang tapi kenapa harus pergi lagi?" dengan wajah cemberut aku berusaha menahan ayahku. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Dia sudah berumur, tapi tetap saja harus mengurus ini itu.

"Orang dikantor menelfon. Telah terjadi perampokan di bank dekat kampusmu. Ayah harus segera kesana dan memastikan apa saja yang terjadi." Ayah berusaha menjelaskan.

"tapi ayah, kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku tahu, ayah sama sekali belum tidur sejak kemarin kan? Ayah kau bukan robot. Sekali-sekali perhatikan kesehatanmu." Aku dengan keras kepala masih terus berusaha menahan ayah. Walaupun aku tahu, pasti ucapanku tidak akan didengarkan.

"sudahlah Poo. Kau saja yang beristirahat. Besok kau akan kuliah dan bertemu dengan bodyguard barumu. Setelah semuanya beres ayah janji akan pulang dan beristirahat." Ayah mulai memakai jaket dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Aku menyerah. Dan lebih memilih berdiri diam seperti patung di tengah ruangan.

"Maafkan Ayah sayang. Tapi ini sudahlah tugas ayah. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Sanu akan berjaga di gate depan." Ayah mengecup keningku dan meninggalakan rumah.

Aku dengan perasaan kesal, naik ke kamarku.

"Ibu, aku merindukanmu" aku duduk di dekat jendela kamarku. Memeluk lututku dan menangis memikirkan ibu dan ayahku.

"Tuhan, selalu jaga dan lindungi ayahku dimanapun dia berada. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan dia. Kehilangan ibu sudah cukup buatku. Ayah adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dihidupku sekarang".

Setelah air mataku berhenti. Aku mulai beranjak ke kasurku dan memejamkan mataku.

Keesokan harinya…..

Tok..Tok.. Tok..

Laksmi pengurus rumahku, mengetuk-getuk kamarku. Memastikan aku sudah siap atau tidak.

"Nona Poo, Tasmeen dan Meenama sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah turun dan kita sarapan bersama".

"Iya bibi. Aku akan segera turun". Jawabku menatap cermin.

aku menyerah berusaha menutupi mataku yang bengkak. Percuma saja, sudah berusaha ditutupi dengan make up tapi tetap saja terlihat.

Setelah merapikan rambutku, aku turun menemui kedua sahabatku yang hari ini reancananya akan berangkat bersama.

Aku belum sampai diruang makan, tapi aku bisa mendengarkan suara Tasmeen dan Meenama yang sedang mengobrol dengan Laksmi.

"Kapan bodyguard baru Poo akan datang bibi?" Tanya Tasmeen antusias.

"Katanya sih hari ini. Tapi kelihatannya Nona Poo tidak senang dengan semua ini." Jawab Laksmi. Saat itu aku sudah berdiri didekat pintu ruang makan dan melihat Laksmi menumpahkan susu ke gelas mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja tidak senang. Siapa yang mau memiliki bodyguard dengan tampang seram dan tua seperti om-om." Sahut Meenama dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ehhmm…" aku pura-pura batuk supaya mereka sadar aku daritadi dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Astaga Poo, kau mengagetkan kami. Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sudah ada diruangan ini". Kata Meenama dengan wajah masih terkejut.

"Bagaimana mau bilang, kalau kalian saja masih terus sibuk menggosipkan bodyguard baruku." Jawabku dengan mengangkat bahu dan kemudian duduk disamping Tasmeen.

"Maaf, tidak bermaksud begitu. Kami hanya mau memastikan bodyguardmu tidak segalak bodyguardmu yang lainnya". Kata Tasmeen, member pembelaan.

"Sudahlah girls. Its okay. Im fine kok." Sahutku dan mulai memakan makananku.

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, kami tiba di kampus. dan kami langsung menuju kelas pertama buat hari ini.

Ketika masuk dalam kelas, semuanya memperhatikanku. Aku melewati meraka dan berjalan ke meja tempat duduk yang sering aku tempati.

"Mana bodyguardmu yang seram itu Pooja? Atau jangan-jangan kau mencampakannya?". Tanya viky tiba-tiba dan kemudian di susul dengan suara tawa yang lain.

"sudahlah Poo, tidak usah hiraukan mereka. Mereka hanya iri saja kau punya bodyguard pelindung sedangkan mereka tidak". Tasmeen berbisik ditelingaku dan Meenama menarik tanganku ke tempat dudukku.

Benar kata Tasmeen, mereka hanya suka untuk mengejekku karena aku punya apa yang mereka tidak punya. Toh, aku juga sudah sering diperlakukan seperti ini.

Aku, Tasmeen dan Meenama duduk ditempat kami. Dan tak lama kemudian, Profesor kami masuk.

Semua kelas berakhir dengan cepat hari ini. Saatnya pulang kerumah.

"Poo, kami mau mampir ke Salon dulu. Kau benar tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Tasmeen saat kami tiba didekat mobilku.

"Iya, aku yakin. Lagian 2 hari yang lalu aku habis dari salon. Aku juga mau memastikan Ayah sudah tiba dirumah atau belum. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah. Sampai ketemu besok ya." Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka dan kemudian mencium pipi mereka.

Aku masuk kemobil dan langsung meninggalkan tempat parker sekolah.

"apa ayahku sudah ada dirumah?" aku bertanya ke supir pribadiku.

"Iya nona Poo. Dan dia juga sudah bersama dengan bodyguardmu. Dia baru saja sampai. Aku menerima kabarnya dan langsung di suruh untuk menjemputmu"

Aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam dan melihat keluar jendela. Aku memikirkan tentang bodyguard baruku. Pasti sama seperti apa yang Tasmeen dan Meena bilang tadi pagi diruang makan. Bodyguardku pasti bertampang seram dan galak. Ayah selalu memilih Bodyguard seperti itu buatku.

Tak lama kemudian, aku tiba di rumah. Tanpa menunggu supir untuk membukakan pintuku, aku langsung turun dari mobil dan bergegas masuk ke rumah untuk bertemu Ayah dan bodyguardku. Lebih cepat ketemu lebih baik. Supaya setelah melihat bodyguardku, aku bisa menyuruh ayah beristirahat dan aku juga sekalian bisa mengerjakan tugasku.

Ketika sampai diruang tamu, aku melihat ayah dan seseorang.

Aku terdiam sejenak memperhatikannya…

Karena diruang tamuku berdiri seorang laki-laki, dia terlihat keren. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku. Badannya besar dan berotot. Tapi tidak sama seperti yang di TV-TV yang kelebihan berotot. Dia berbeda. Dia tinggi dan terlihat masih sangat muda. Aku tidak menyangka Ayah akan memilihkan bodyguard seperti ini untukku.

Aku masih terus memperhatikannya sampai ayah sadar akan kehadiranku diruangan itu dan dia memanggilku.

"Pooja, kesini nak. Temui bodyguard barumu. Namanya Shaheer dan akan menjadi bodyguard pribadimu mulai sekarang." Kata ayahku memperkenalkan.

Aku masih belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri ketika cowok sempurna yang dihadapanku berbalik dan menatapku.

Sekali lagi aku terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa…. Bahkan waktu dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku untuk berjabat tangan aku masih terdiam membisu ditempatku…

* * *

><p>Chapter berikutnya POV-nya Shaheer ya.<p>

Follow Instagramku : ShapooFanfiction. Untuk tau kapan update chapter berikutnya. Kalian juga bisa kasih saran atau apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai ceritaku dengan komen disini atau komen di akun IGku.

Terima Kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sinopsis: Pooja adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian India, Surinder Sharma. Keselamatannya terancam setelah Ayahnya menangani kasus besar yang mengakibatkan Ayahnya terbunuh oleh kelompok Mafia terbesar di India. Tapi berkat seorang bodyguard, hidupnya terselamatkan. Apakah setelah itu hidup Pooja bahagia? Atau aka nada lagi bahaya yang akan datang?

* * *

><p><strong>Shaheer POV<strong>

"Ibu akan sangat merindukanmu Nak. Jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar ya?" kata ibu yang dari tadi masih terus saja menangis.

"Iya ibu. Aku tidak akan lupa menelfon ibu." Jawabku, menenangkan ibu. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir.

Aku pergi karena ini pekerjaan yang sangat bagus. Gajinya juga cukup untuk membiayai Ibu dan adikku. Walaupun aku harus pindah dan tinggal di Mumbai.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pindah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah Ayah meninggal. Aku jadi tulang punggung keluargaku. Aku meneruskan pekerjaan Ayahku, sebagai seorang bodyguard. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan ini. Aku sudah menjadi bodyguard buat beberapa orang penting di New Delhi. Sekarang saatnya meluaskan pekerjaanku dan mulai bekerja di tempat baru.

Kali ini, aku tidak akan menjadi bodyguard buat oarng-orang penting seperti pejabat atau selebritis. Aku hanya di tawarkan untuk menjaga anak dari seorang kepala kepolisian di Mumbai. Tapi dengan gaji sebesar itu, aku tidak keberatan. Bukan berarti jadi bodyguard anak kecil akan menurunkan keahlianku dalam melindungi klienku. Yang aku lakukan juga pasti hanya menemaninya kesekolah dan setelah itu aku bisa menjaganya dirumah. Anak kecil pasti jarang keluar rumah. Jadi gampanglah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pemberitahuan. Pesawatku akan segera berangkat.

Aku memeluk ibuku dan adikku. Setelah itu dengan mata yang berkaca aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku yakin paman dan sepupuku juga pasti akan menjaga ibu dan adikku. Mereka telah berjanji padaku bahkan pada Ayah sebelum dia meninggal.

Tidak terasa aku telah sampai di Mumbai. Orang suruhan Pak Surinder menjemputku dari bandara dan membawaku langsung kerumah Pak Surinder.

"Wow" kataku pelan saat tiba dirumah beliau. Aku kagum dengan besarnya dan indahnya rumah mereka. Pak Surinder juga punya banyak bodyguard yang menjaga rumahnya. Dia benar-benar orang kaya.

Aku turun dari mobil dan langsung di tuntun ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Pak Surinder. Pasti dia sedang manghabiskan waktu bersama putrid kecilnya. Sekalian supaya aku juga bisa bertemu dan setelah itu bisa membereskan kamarku.

"Selamat datang Shaheer" sabut Pak Surinder saat aku berdiri dihadapannya.

"Terima Kasih, sir" jawabku menggulurkan tangan. Dia kemudian menjabat tanganku. Dan tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Aku harap kau tidak menyesal menerima pekerjaan Ini yang mengharuskanmu meninggalkan keluargamu di New delhi." Nada suaranya seperti tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa sir. Perjalananku baik-baik saja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Aku justru merasa terhormat bisa menerima pekerjaan ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana putrimu?" aku ingin segera bertemu putrinya. Supaya bisa secepatnya beres-beres mengeluarkan barangku dikamar.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Kelasnya berakhir 30 menit yang lalu." Jawab Pak Surinder. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara mobil berhenti dipintu depan.

Aku melihat jamku. Dan ini sudah pukul 3 sore. Aku heran kenapa anak kecil kelasnya berakhir di jam seperti ini. Di New Delhi, anak-anak biasanya kelasnya berakhir jam 12 siang. Aku tau semua itu karena anak pamanku masih berumur 9 tahun dan biasanya aku yang menjemputnya.

Well, mungkin memang di Mumbai peraturannya berbeda. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Pooja, kesini nak. Temui bodyguard barumu. Namanya Shaheer dan akan menjadi bodyguard pribadimu mulai sekarang." Pak Surinder menyahut tiba-tiba. Dan itu berarti anaknya sudah ada diruangan ini.

Aku kemudian berbalik dan…

Shit! Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku harus mengecek dua kali untuk memastikan aku tidak salah liat.

Yang berdiri dihadapanku bukanlah anak kecil seperti yang aku bayangkan. Tapi malah seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik. Bibirnya berwarna pink dan berbentuk seperti hati. Aku yakin senyum pasti sangat manis dengan bibir seperti itu. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Tapi satu yang membuatku tidak bisa berpaling adalah matanya yang berwarne kecoklatan dan sangatlah indah.

Kami saling memandang, dan dia masih belum juga mengatakan apa-apa.

Mungkinkah dia sama terkejutnya denganku? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak terlibat apa-apa dengan dia. Ini akan jadi sangat rumit kalau sampai aku jatuh cinta dengan anak bosku sendiri.

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat ayahnya memperhatikan kami. Dan aku merasa tidak enak karena dengan lancing memandangi anaknya seperti itu.

Dengan keberanian, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengan gadis cantik yang didepanku. Tapi lama sekali baru kemudian dia mengambil tanganku dan menjabatnya. Tangannya sangatlah lembut. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dan aku tau dia juga mersakannya. Karena ekspresinya sama terkejutnya denganku. Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. Dan kemudian untuk pertama kali aku melihat dia tersenyum.

Shit shit shit! Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Pooja." Kataku dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku juga Shaheer." Balasnya. Dan damn, suaranya juga sangatlah merdu.

Ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang sangat berat bagiku. Aku harus cari cara untuk menghindari perasaan ini supaya tidak menyusahkanku nanti.

"Sir, bisa saya permisi? Saya ingin menempatkan barang-barangku dikamar." Aku memandang Pak Surinder menunggu jawabannya dan dari sudut mataku, kuliat Pooja juga memandang ayahnya.

"Tentu Shaheer. Laksmi akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu". Aku tidak tau siapa Laksmi

"Oh, Laksmi adalah pembantu rumah tangga kami. Dia ada didapur sekarang. Temui dia disana. Dari sini kau terus dan belok kanan. Disana kau akan melihat tulisan "dapur" di pintu," sahut Pooja tiba-tiba menjawab kebingunganku.

"Terima Kasih Pooja". Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sama-Sama Shaheer". Jawabnya singkat sebelum kemudian berbalik dan memeluk Ayahnya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Saya langsung menuju keruangan yang diberitahukan Pooja untuk bertemu dengan Laksmi.

Setelah menemukan tulisan "Dapur" saya langsung masuk dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengan ibuku.

"Maaf, saya Shaheer. Bodyguard baru dirumah ini. Saya mau mencari kamar saya." Dan nada ramah saya bertanya.

"Oh tentu. Bodyguard baru nona Pooja. Saya tidak menyangka ternyata kali ini tuan memilihkan Bodyguard mudah kepada Pooja. Baguslah supaya Pooja juga bisa berteman dengan saya antar kamu ke kamar kamu". Katanya sambil berjalan keluar dapur dan saya dari belakang mengikuti Laksmi.

Ternyata kamarku bukan di dalam rumah itu, tapi di Penthouse yang ada dibelakang rumah besar milik Pak Surinder. Walaupun begitu, rumahnya sangatlah nyaman. Terdapat kamar, ruang nonton dan kamar mandi. Ini seperti apartement kecil.

"Kau bisa pegang kuncinya sendiri. Pekerja yang lain juga tinggal di penthouse seperti ini. Tapi mereka tinggal di lokasi yang berbeda. Tuan, selain memberikan gaji, juga memberikan rumah buat ditinggali kepada setiap pekerjanya. Tapi karena kau bodyguard pribadi nona Poo, jadi kau tinggal tepat dibelakang rumah tuan. Kalau kau mau sarapan atau apa. Kau bisa memberitahuku dan aku akan melayanimu."

"Terima Kasih"

Laksmi tersenyum sebelum kemudian meninggalkanku untuk membereskan barang-barangku dirumah baruku.

Hari sudah malam ketika aku selesai merapikan semua barang-barangku ditempat baruku.

Aku hendak mau mandi ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku.

Ketika kubuka, aku lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Hai!" sapa Pooja dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ditangannya ada sebuah piring.

"Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku

"Mengantarkan makanan buatmu." Jawabnya sambil menyodorkan makanan yang ditangannya kepadaku.

"Terima Kasih Pooja. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot sampai mengantarnya kesini. Apa nanti yang dikatakan ayahmu?" aku khawatir. Ayahnya pasti tidak suka semua ini. Anaknya bukanlah pembantuku. Justru aku yang harusnya melayani Pooja.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa2. Ayahku baru saja pergi. Katanya ada panggilan dari kantor. Dan aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Apa itu tidak diizinkan? Atau kau terganggu dengan kedatanganku?" Tanya Pooja dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Aku tidak enak melihatnya seperti itu. Gadis cantik seperti dia tidak boleh terluka seperti itu. Jujur aku sangat ingin bicara dengan Pooja. Tapi aku harus sadar, aku hanyalah bodyguardnya. Aku bukan temannya. Dan lebih baik seperti ini. Jangan sampai ada muncul perasaan antar kami berdua. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti kami satu sama lain.

"Pooja, begini kau taukan aku hanyalah bodyguardmu?" Pooja mengangguk.

"kau tau aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu. Aku yakin kau juga tidak dizinkan bicara sama bodyguardmu oleh ayahmu. Aku bahkan belum mulai bekerja. Pikirkan apa kata pekerja ayahmu yang lain nanti. Kau tidak seharusnya disini saat jam segini. Jadi akan lebih baik kau masuk saja kerumahmu dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada disini bersamaku." Aku menjelaskan kepada Pooja dan memerhatikan wajahnya.

Ini sangatlah sulit, aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kesedihan dimatanya. Tapi ini merupakan hal terbaik buat kami berdua.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah menganggumu. Selamat malam." Nada suaranya terdengar sangat terluka. Ia menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan masuk kerumahnya.

Aku terus memandangi kepergiannya.

Tuhan, apa yang kau rencanakan padaku? Aku baru saja mau memulai kehidupanku disini. tapi kenapa sudah serumit ini. Ucapku dalam hati.

Dengan rasa bersalah, aku masuk kembali kerumahku.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter Pooja POV.<p>

Follow Instagramku : ShapooFanfiction. Untuk tau kapan update chapter berikutnya. Kalian juga bisa kasih saran atau apapun tanggapan kalian mengenai ceritaku dengan komen disini atau komen di akun IGku.

Terima Kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

MAAF NGEUPDATENYA TELAT. SIBUK SOALNYA DAN TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BACA CERITAKU.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Pooja POV**

Dengan perasaan terluka, aku membanting pintu kamarku dan langsung membenamkan wajahku dibantal.

"Bodoh sekali kau Pooja." Gerutuku, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Dia sangat tampan dan keren. Mana mau dia bersama dengan gadis naïf seperti kamu. Kamu hanya mempermalukan dirimu sendiri" aku memukul kepalaku dan bicara sendiri dengan diriku.

Yang tadi sangatlah memalukan. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia menolakku karena dia tidak suka denganku. Dia pasti sudah punya pacar, makanya dia menghindariku seperti itu. Dia hanya berusaha menolakku secara halus. Makanya Ayahku dijadikan alasan. Tapi tetap saja itu sangat menyakitkan.

Padahal pertama kali melihat wajahnya tadi sore, aku sangat yakin kalau dia bisa menjadi lebih dari bodyguard denganku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku memang terlalu bodoh. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanannya sampai aku mau melakukan hal yang membuatku malu dan terlihat menyedihkan didepannya.

Tapi jujur, dia sangatlah sempurna. Aku masih ingat jelas apa yang terjadi tadi sore di ruang tamu. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Pada saat dia berbalik dan menatapku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Astaga, wajahnya sangatlah tampan. Bibirnya, hidungnya, alisnya, semuanya sangatlah sempurna. Tapi dari semua kesempurnaan itu, matanya yang menjadi bagian favoriteku. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat dan menatap mata indahnya.

Dan ketika kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan seperti aliran listrik dan darahku mengalir sangat kencang. Aku tahu dia juga bisa merasakannya, makanya dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

Uhhhh.. sudah Pooja, berhentilah memikir seseorang yang bahkan tidak tertarik padamu. Ucapku dalam hati. Dia jelas-jelas memilih untuk tidak berhubungan denganmu. bahkan dia tidak mau berteman denganmu.

Dengan perasaan masih kesal dan terluka, aku berusaha untuk tidur. Dan berhenti memikirkannya.

Keesokan harinya…

Aku bangun dengan perasaan yang sudah mulai membaik.

Hari ini aku memilih untuk memakai tank top berwarna merah, jacket Balenciaga, jeans dan sneakers. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilanku, aku turun kebawa buat sarapan.

"Dimana Shaheer?" tanyaku kepada Laksmi saat tiba didapur. "aku harap dia tidak lupa kalau hari ini dia sudah bisa menjadi bodyguardku" aku memandang sekeliling dapur, mencarinya tapi dia tidak tampak.

"Dia sudah berada di samping mobilmu, dia sudah siap dari 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang tinggal menunggumu selesai sarapan" jawab Laksmi sambil menumpahkan susu kegelasku.

"Apakah dia sudah sarapan?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Iya nona, aku sudah membuatkannya sarapan tadi". Laksmi tersenyum menatapku. tatapan dan senyumnya sangatlah aneh. tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku tidak suka melihat senyumnya. "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" aku melirik pakaianku, takut terlihat konyol dan bahkan mencondongkan wajahku kesamping untuk dapat bercermin di pintu lemari es. hanya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah.

"kau terlihat sangat cantik nona Poo." Laksmi memegangi wajahku. "tidak ada yang salah" ucapnya masih tersenyum.

"terus kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyaku masih penasaran. Aku menatap Laksmi menunggu jawaban yang sejujurnya.

"aku hanya terkejut dengan sikapmu. Tidak biasanya kau menanyakan tentang bodyguardmu seperti ini". Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

aku berdiri, dan menarik tangan Laksmi dari rambutku.

"yang benar saja, aku hanya berusaha bersikap baik. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa bibi" jawabku, sedikit berbohong. Tapi kuliat Laksmi hendak membantah tapi aku tidak membiarkannya bicara.

"sudahlah bibi, aku mau ke kampus sekarang. Tasmeen dan Meenama pasti menungguku di tempat parkir kampus sekarang" aku merapikan kembali bajuku dan hendak keluar dari dapur tapi kemudian teringat sesuatu. aku berbalik kembali ke arah Laksmi.

"Oh iya bibi, apa Ayahku pulang semalam.?" Tanyaku, karena dari semalam belum melihat Ayah. Kulihat juga kunci mobilnya tidak ada tergantung di samping lemari es.

"Belum Nona. Mungkin siang ini dia akan pulang." Jawab Laksmi, membereskan meja makan.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan dapur.

Sampai di pintu depan aku mendapati Shaheer sedang mengobrol dengan tukang kebun ayahku. Mereka tampak asik sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku berjalan dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa mencium bau parfumenya. Dan sialnya, aku malah suka dengan bau itu. Wanginya membuat moodku membaik.

"Oh Maaf nona Poo. Aku tidak bermaksud menahan bodyguardmu dan membuatmu menunggu". Kata tukang kebun ayah yang bernama Jesin, ia menjadi orang pertama menyadari kehadiranku.

Shaheer berbalik dan menatapku dengan ekspresi sama persis seperti Jesin. Mungkin dia juga merasa bersalah telah membuatku menunggu.

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja selesai sarapan" sahutku kepada Jesin dengan nada ramah dan senyum hangat. Aku kemudian menengok ke arah Shaheer "Okay, sekarang aku siap ke kampus."

Aku menunggu Shaheer membukakan pintu untukku. Aku sebenarnya bisa membuka pintu mobil untukku sendiri.

Tapi, Ini kan yang dia minta? Tidak ada pertemanan hanya hubungan antar bodyguard dan bosnya. Aku melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Silahkan masuk." Katanya sambil memegangi pintu mobil untukku.

Aku memandangnya sesaat dan dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Laki-laki ini memang membuatku gila. Aku harusnya tidak terpengaruh dengan tampangnya.

"Come on, Pooja… be a true lady!" ucapku pelan menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Shaheer tiba-tiba. Shit! Ternyata dia dengar. Bodohnya aku!

"Tidak." Jawabku datar dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Shaheer duduk didepan bersama dengan supirku dan aku sendiri di belakang. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Dan berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku.

Tak lama kemudian kami tiba dikampus. Aku melihat Tasmeen dan Meenama di tempat parkir samping mobil merka. Dan langsung berlari menuju kesana. Aku bahkan tidak menunggu sampai Shaheer membukakan pintu untukku. Mesin mobilpun belum berhenti saat aku keluar.

"Oh, look who's coming..!" sahut Tasmeen sambil memelukku.

Aku tertawa, karena mereka selalu mengejekku bahwa aku celebrity dikampus ini. Mereka benar-benar konyol.

"Eh kau liat yang disana?" aku menoleh ke arah yang dikatakan Meenama "Damn, what happens?. Whats with the crowd?" aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dan melihat…

"OH SHIT!" ucapku dan aku langsung berlari kearah kerumunan orang.

"Whats wrong Poo?" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Tasmeen dan Meenama yang juga ikut lari dibelakangku.

"Move along girls… give me some space please". Teriakku berusaha menerobos kerumunan cewek-cewek kampus.

Tapi bukannya diberi jalan, hidungku malah terkena siku seseorang. Dan sumpah rasanya sakit sekali. Aku memegangi hidungku yang terluka dan shock melihat darah ditanganku. Aku memandang lurus kedepan dan melihat Shaheer menatapku dengan ekspresi marah

Dan kemudian...

"Freaking Enough guys." Bentaknya dengan emosi yang tidak dapat dibendung lagi. "Look, what have you done." Shaheer menunjuk kearahku. Matanya penuh dengan kegeraman.

Dan semua cewek yang disekitarnya terdiam dan memandangiku. Shaheer, mendorong beberapa gadis dengan lembut agar bisa menghampiriku.

"Are you okay?" tanyanya. ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi cemas. . Tangannya yang satu memegang pundakku dan yang satunya lagi memegang wajahku. matanya bertanya-tanya. memastikan bahwa aku baik baik saja atau tidak. kami saling memandang.

Pada saat yang sama, Tasmeen dan Meenama juga tiba berada disampingku.

"OMG POO, you're bleeding. Who did this too you?" Mereka berdua sangat cemas. Dan melihat ke Shaheer.

"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Tasmeen, memandangi Shaheer. Tapi Shaheer tidak peduli sama apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. dia terus menatapku dan memperhatikan hidungku yang berdarah.

"Nona Poo, ayo kita kerumah sakit." Kata supirku yang tiba-tiba juga ikut muncul.

"No. I'm okay. Pendarahannya sebentar lagi akan berhenti kok" jawabku berusaha menahan darah yang keluar menggunakan tanganku. Tapi Shaheer menahan tanganku dan malah menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan darahku.

"Tidak Pooja, kita harus kerumah sakit." Sahut Shaheer membantah keinginanku. Aku memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Tapi dia terus melihat kehidungku yang berdarah.

"sudahlah. Its nothing serious. I don't want to miss the class today. I will be fine later." Kataku keras kepala.

"At least let me check up it first. Okay?" bentaknya yang sekarang memandangku. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Semua orang disekitar kami hanya terdiam melihat kami yang sedang berargumen seperti itu. aku tahu Shaheer khawatir karena ini mengenai keselamatanku. Tapi aku tidak mau ini dibesar-besarkan, sampai harus kerumah sakit segala. Ayah nanti akan sangat khawatir kalau mendapat telfon dari pihak rumah sakit. Dan ujung-ujungnya Shaheer akan dipecat karena tidak sigap menjagaku. Aku tidak mau itu. dia bahkan baru saja menjadi bodyguardku.

"Okay." Aku menyerah berargumen dengannya "but please, don't take me to the hospital. Aku punya kotak P3K di mobil. Kau bisa mengobatiku didalam mobil." Pintaku, dengan ekspresi memohon.

Shaheer mengangguk "Ok. Lets go to the car."

Shaheer berjalan disampingku sambil memegangi bahu dan hidungku. Disisi lain, Tasmeen dan Meenama ikut bersama kami. Sedangkan mahasiswa yang lain memberikan kami jalan.

"aku masih tidak mengerti, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki hot yang ada disamping Pooja." Aku mendengar ucapan Meenama kepada Tasmeen. Aku hanya tersenyum. Tapi mereka tidak bisa liat karena tangan Shaheer yang besar menutupi mulutku juga.

Sesampainya dimobil, Shaheer langsung menempatkanku dikursi belakang dan duduk disampingku. Sedangkan Tasmeen dan Meenama berdiri disamping pintu mobil yang terbuka. Aku bisa melihat beberapa cewek berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam mobil, tapi Tasmeen sadar, dan mulai menghalangi pandangan mereka dengan berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Supirku memberikan kotak P3K-nya kepada Shaheer dan dia meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Setelah itu mengambil kapas dari kotak dan mulai membersihkan hidungku.

"awww…." Rintihku kesakitan saat dia mengusapkan kapasnya.

"Maaf." Sahutnya terdiam sejenak. "apakah sakit sekali?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia memandangku. Dan aku membalas tatapannya.

Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya diwajahku. Tanpa bicara, aku hanya menggeleng. Sebenarnya memang tidak terlalu sakit. Aku hanya kaget waktu pertama kali kapasnya menyentuk kulitku.

Tangannya yang satu memegang wajahku, menahan supaya aku tidak bergerak dan yang satunya terus membersihkan. Wajahnya sangat serius dan itu terlihat lucu bagiku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, berhenti dan memandangku penasaran.

"tidak ada." Bohongku.

Dia melanjutkan mengusap wajahku.

"Okay sudah selesai. Sekarang kau sudah terlihat cantik seperti sebelumnya." Katanya menunduk untuk membereskan kapas-kapas bekas darahku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"menurutmu aku cantik?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan senang. Aku menatapnya dan menunggu jawabannya

"Iya Pooja. Tentu saja kau sangat cantik. Aku yakin semua laki-laki dikampus ini menyukaimu. Makanya Ayahmu sangat melindungi sampai menyewakanmu seorang bodyguard." Jawabnya sambil menatapku dan meletakan tangannya di rambutnya. Dia terlihat malu. Apa maksud dari sikapnya ini. Entahlah.

"katamu seperti itu, tapi liat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kau malah yang di kerumuni cewek-cewek kampus ini." Sahutku dengan nada menggodanya. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat mereka liar seperti itu." tanyaku penasaran.

"aku sendiri tidak tau. Saat aku mengejarmu yang turun tiba-tiba dari mobil, seketika itu juga mereka datang menghampiriku. Aku sendiri sangat kaget." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi terkejut "apakah aku seganteng itu sampai mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bintang bollywood dan mana yang bodyguard." Lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda.

"kau memang tampan." Sahutku malu-malu dan memalingkan wajahku supaya dia tidak tau kalau aku mengaguminya.

Setelah lama tidak berkata apa-apa, aku menatap kembali Shaheer dan dia hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi karena Meenama keburu menyela.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau lakukan dikampus kami dan kepada Pooja kami?" mereka menatap Shaheer dengan sangat serius.

"Aku bodyguard baru Pooja kalian" Jawabnya jujur, dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada mereka untuk berjabat tangan. "aku Shaheer. Senang bertemu kalian berdua." Tambahnya.

Meenama terdiam dan Tasmeen menjabat tangan Shaheer.

"Kami adalah sahabat Poo, aku Tasmeen dan ini adalah…." Dia menyiku Meenama yang terdiam seperti idiot.

"Oh aku Meenama. Senang bertemu denganmu juga Shaheer." Jawabnya masih syok.

Shaheer hendak mau keluar dari mobil dan aku melihat jamku.

"Oh Shit!" sahutku dan mereka memandangku. "guys, the class will be start in 2 minutes. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas." Aku turun dari mobil. Sedangkan Tasmeen dan Meenama sudah lari menuju kelas.

Aku juga ikut lari, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik ke Shaheer.

"kamu stay disini saja dulu. Don't ruin the college and classes. I will be out on the break time." Kataku dan kemudian tanpa menunggu respon dari Shaheer aku langsung berlari ke kelasku. menyusul Tasmeen dan Meenama.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER SHAHEER POV.<p>

Sekali lagi, kalau ada saran atau ide buat ceritaku silahkan komen atau review disini atau kalau susah. Di IGku juga boleh komen. Follow ShapooFanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

My Bodyguard. Happy Reading guys. ini versinya lebih panjang. sesuai permintaan kalian.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Shaheer POV

Aku terus memandangi Pooja yang sedang berlari menuju kekelas pertamanya hari ini. Aku baru perpaling saat Pooja sudah berbelok kearah yang lain dan tidak kelihatan lagi.

Dengan perasaan mulai membaik, aku menghela nafasku. Kemudian memandang kesekitar. Sekarang tempat parkir kampus sudah sepi. Tidak ada kerumunan gadis-gadis atau mahasiswa lainnya. Mereka semua sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"syukurlah" ucapku pelan kepada diriku sendiri.

Aku kemudian, masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Shivam, supir Pooja yang juga hari ini sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mereka semua tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengerumuniku seperti aku ini adalah daging fresh" jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi mobil dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Didalam hati aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Keselamatan Pooja adalah proritas utamaku. Takkan ku biarkan sesuatu terjadi kepada Pooja. Tidak peduli seberapa besar bahaya ancaman yang akan datang menggangu keselamatan Pooja.

"sudahlah" sahut Shiwam tiba-tiba dan meletakan tangannya di pundakku. Seakan memberikan semangat buatku "apapun yang terjadi hari ini, kita jadikan pelajaran saja. Harus lebih hati-hati lagi dan selalu sigap melindungi Pooja. Memang harus sedikit bersabar dalam menghadapi Pooja. Dia memang keras kepala, tapi aku tidak heran. Semenjak kematian ibunya, dia sedikit lebih nakal dari yang sebelumnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, jika kau sudah mengenalnya lebih baik, kau akan sadar betapa baik hati Pooja itu." sambungnya menjelaskan dan sekali lagi member semangat.

"Terima Kasih." Ucapku kepada Shivam.

4 jam kemudian, Pooja dan teman-temannya menghampiri kami di tempat parkir. Aku langsung turun dari mobil saat Pooja dan teman-temannya berada disamping mobil.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku sambil terus memerhatikan wajah Pooja. Memastikan dia sudah membaik atau tidak.

"I'm fine. Don't need to be worry that much." Jawabnya santai.

"syukurlah." Balasku kembali lega.

"kami mau makan diluar kampus." sahut tasmeen tiba-tiba kepadaku

aku menoleh kearah Tasmeen.

"okay. Silahkan masuk kemobil dan kami akan antar kalian." Jawabku sambil membukakan pintu buat mereka

Kami sampai disebuah Café bertuliskan Careto didepannya.

Aku turun dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Pooja dan teman-temannya.

"wah kau baik sekali" kata Meenama, saat sudah keluar dari mobil.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Oh sudahlah Meenama, itukan memang tugasnya untuk membukakan pintu buat Pooja." Ucap Tasmeen, yang kemudian merangkul Pooja. Dan berjalan menuju pintu kafe.

Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Setelah menemukan meja yang mereka inginkan. Mereka langsung memesan. Aku berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka duduk. Orang-orang yang lewat terus memperhatikanku. Beberapa gadis juga tersenyum menggodaku. Tapi aku memasang ekspresi datar dan terus menatap kearah Pooja dan teman-temannya.

Aku melihat Pooja saling berbisik dengan teman-temannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Pooja menengok ke arahku. Tatapannya seperti ingin memberitahukanku sesuatu. Tanpa basa-basi aku mendekati mereka dan berdiri tepat disamping Pooja yang sedang duduk.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyaku sedikit membungkuk supaya dia bisa mendengarkanku.

Pooja mengangguk

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku lagi. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Meenama dan Tasmeen kembali saling berbisik.

Pooja lalu berkata "Bisakah kau duduk dimeja kami? Karena kau berdiri disana sangatlah membuatku tidak nyaman"

Aku mengangkat alisku, tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Kenapa bisa aku membuatnya tidak nyaman hanya dengan berdiri disana. Bukan kah semua bodyguard melakukan itu? dan aku tau, aku bukan bodyguard pertama Pooja. Jadi pasti dia sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Ini adalah sikap yang bodyguard tunjukan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai safe keeper right?

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanyanya lagi, dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepala masih belum mengerti.

"Kau berdiri disana hanya akan menimbulkan masalah lagi. Kau tidak liat gadis-gadis yang dari tadi memperhatikanmu. Dan karena kau terus menatap kea rah kami, beberapa dari mereka juga ikut menatap kami dan mulai membicarakan tentangmu dan aku sebagai orang yang dari tadi kau pandang terus. Jadi akan lebih baik kau duduk saja disini. Supaya kau tidak terlalu mencolok berdiri disana dengan pakaianmu dan ekspresi wajahmu yang datar dan kaku." Pooja menjelaskan. Tapi entah kenapa aku menangkap ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya. Apa kah dia iri dengan gadis-gadis yang menggodaku? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak boleh ke ge-eran.

"Baiklah" jawabku sambil menarik kursi yang ada didepan Pooja dan samping Tasmeen.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Pooja sambil memperhatikan daftar menu makanannya.

"ehmmm.. aku…" ucapku terbata, ini tidak benar. Aku adalah bodyguardnya bukan teman atau keluarganya. Tidak berhak bodyguard ikut makan bersama bossnya dan teman-teman bossnya.

Pooja mengangkat kepalanya dari daftar menu dan memandangku. Alisnya terangkat untuk menunggu jawabanku.

"Pooja, kau saja yang makan bersama teman-temanmu." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Meenama "Atau kau malu makan bersama kami? Oh Come on!"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu… hanya saja…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku. Pooja sudah diluan mengintrupsiku.

"Sudahlah. Kau adalah bodyguardku. Aku berhak memberimu makan. Lagian ayahku juga tidak pernah memberitahuku untuk tidak makan bersama dengan bodyguardku. Dan aku tau kau juga pasti butuh makan siang. Jadi apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Pooja, kembali menatapku dengan tatapan keras kepalanya.

"anggap saja aku meneraktirmu makan karena kau mengobati lukaku tadi. Jadi impaskan?" sahutnya lagi, mengangkat bahunya.

Aku memandangnya. Berpikir, percuma saja membantahnya. Dia lebih keras kepala daripada aku. Dan lebih baik setuju kalau tidak, bisa sampai sore kami akan berargument seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku akan makan makanan apapun yang kau pesankan." Jawabku menyerah.

Pooja tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi hatiku berdebar kencang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. dia sangat mempesona dan cantik. Aku jadi teringat kejadian dimobil tadi saat aku mengobati lukanya.

Pada saat itu, aku sangat ingin menciumnya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dibibirku. Wajah kami sangatlah dekat. Kalau bukan karena luka dan orang-orang disekitar kami, aku pasti sudah hilang kendali.

Astaga apa yang aku lakukan? Aku memikirkan tentang anak bosku sendiri. Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Dan hanya gadis polos dan cantik yang sedang duduk didepanku ini yang membuatku seperti ini.

Aku terus memandang Pooja. Dia tertawa lepas, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya karena mendengar gurauan dari Meenama. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tawa Pooja membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil sambil terus menatapnya.

"Beritahu kami tentang keluargamu Shaheer" sahut Tasmeen tiba-tibadan menyadarkanku. Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari Pooja dan menunduk sejenak menjernihkan pikiran.

"Excuse me?" tanyaku kembali meminta dia mnegulang pertanyaannya.

Mereka bertiga menatapku dengan ekspresi heran. Tasmeen tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil melirikku. Aku tidak tau maksud dari senyumnya itu. dan ini mungkin menjadi yang pertama kali dia tersenyum kepadaku. Karena sejauh yang aku lihat, Tasmeen sedikit judes beda dengan Meenama yang periang dan selalu terlihat bahagia.

"Kata Tasmeen, ceritakan kepada kami tentang keluargamu." Kata Meenama mengulang kata-kata Tasmeen. Mereka bertiga masih menatapku. Kulihat Pooja, bersemangat. Seakan-akan keluarga penting buatnya.

"Apakah itu penting?" tanyaku, sambil meletakan kedua tanganku diatas meja. Aku memerhatikan setiap wajah mereka.

"Tentu itu penting. Kau adalah bodyguard Pooja. Itu berarti kau akan bersama Pooja setiap saat. Kami mau tau apakah kau berasal dari keluarga baik atau tidak. Dan apa kau bisa dipercaya menangani keselamatan Pooja?" Jawab Tasmeen dengan serius. Kulihat Pooja sedikit keberatan.

"Guys.. its.." tapi Pooja tiba-tiba dipotong perkataannya oleh Meenama

"Oh Come on Poo. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tasmeen benar. Kita perlu tahu semuanya tentang dia. Bahkan tentang hubungan asmara dan siapa yang sedang dia pacari sekarang."

Meenama dan Tasmeen kembali menatapku.

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu mengintrogasi Shaheer seperti ini. Kalau dia tidak ingin menceritakan tentang keluarganya tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak boleh mememaksanya." Pooja masih merasa keberatan. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Pooja mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursi. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kemudian kembali menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa Pooja. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan senang hati kok." Kataku. Aku tidak suka melihat Pooja merasa tidak enak seperti itu.

Aku memberitahukan mereka tentang Keluargaku yang di Delhi. Aku menceritakan tentang Ayahku yang telah meninggal, ibuku, dan keluargaku yang lainya. Aku katakana kepada mereka kalau ibuku sangat senang memasak dan merupakan ibu terbaik didunia ini. Aku juga bilang kalau ibuku pasti akan sangat senang bertemu dengan mereka. Aku memberitahukan juga tentang kenapa aku menjadi bodyguard. Dan itu semua karena ingin meneruskan Ayahku.

Pooja dan teman-temannya sangat serius mendengarkanku. Dan beberapa kali kulihat Pooja tersenyum seakan-akan dia membayangkan langsung bertemu dengan ibuku dan orang-orang yang ku katakan

Tak lama setelah bercerita, makanan kami datang.

Pooja memesankanku spaggeti dan orange jus. Makanan kami sama. Sedangkan Tasmeen dan Meenama memesan burger dan pizza. Kami makan dengan lahap. Sampai-sampai Pooja tidak sadar ada saus spaggeti dipinggir bibirknya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya mengambil serbet milikku dan langsung melapkannya. Pooja terdiam dan menatapku kaget. Aku langsung menarik tanganku kembali.

"Maaf. That was rude." Jawabku sambil menunduk.

Pooja tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Tasmeen dan Meenama mengeluarkan suara batuk yang terdengar seperti menggoda. Shit! Betapa bodohnya aku.

Aku menangkat kepalaku dan melihat Pooja hanya tersenyum malu sambil memelototi teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya membalas dengan tertawa. Aku karena merasa awkward, langsung berdiri dari kursiku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Pooja.

"Toilet" jawabku singkat tanpa menatap Pooja dan langsung menuju Toilet.

Sampai ditoilet aku langsung mencuci mukaku yang terasa panas karena malu dengan apa yang tadi aku lakukan.

"Lets make a bet." Ucap seorang cowok yang berpostur tinggi dan memiliki brewok sepertiku. Dia bersama ke tiga teman-temannya sedang membicarakan seseorang. Kayanya seorang gadis.

Aku langsung keluar dari toilet karena mereka tertawa keras sekali dan itu sangat tidak enak didengar. Aku kembali ke meja yang tadi.

Saat duduk kembali, kelihatannya semuanya sudah kembali normal. Tidak ada godaan-godaan dari Tasmeen maupun Meenama. Dan Pooja juga sudah kembali bersikap seperti biasanya. Mereka bahkan asik membicarakan tentang film yang akan keluar 2 hari lagi.

"Hey Pooja." Sahut cowok yang tadi aku temui di Toilet. Dia dan bersama teman-temannya berdiri disamping meja kami. Semuanya tersenyum manis seakan mau mengoda ketiga cewek yang sedang duduk bersamaku.

"Hey Sam" jawab Pooja sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Si Sam mengengam tangan Pooja dengan erat dan lama sekali sambil masih tersenyum menggoda.

Dan entah kenapa aku sangat cemburu melihat ini semua. Aku terus menatap ke tangan mereka yang masih saling bertaut.

"Pooja, aku mau mengajakmu dan kedua teman-temanmu yang cantik ini untuk datang kepesta yang diadakan oleh kami malam ini. Kau bisa datangkan?" ucapnya sambil menatap Pooja, seakan-akan aku tidak dianggap.

Pooja, yang baik hati tentu saja menerima ajakan mereka. "Oh tentu. What time?" tanyanya

"perfect. Jam 8 di Breaking Club makam ini." Jawabnya "kau beneran akan datangkan?" tanyanya lagi berusaha memastikan.

Dan jujur, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan semua ini. Mereka terlihat nakal dan berantakan. Pooja tidak seharusnya bergaul dengan mereka.

"yes, we will come." Jawab Meenama antusias.

"Okay ladies. See you there."

"Bye" sahut Pooja dan teman-temannya bersamaan. Dan setelah itu mereka pergi.

Aku memandangi kepergian mereka. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Tapi apa ya? Perasaan apa ini? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dan berbalik ke Pooja dan teman-temannya lagi. Tapi mereka sudah sibuk membicarakan tentang pesta malam ini.

Aku hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan mereka saja. Menunggu sampai kapan baru mereka siap untuk pulang kerumah.

Tepat setelah makan malam. Aku berada di dapur bersama laksmi. Kemudian Pooja turun dari kamarnya menggunakan dress berwarna biru yang terlihat sangat indah ditubuhnya. Dress itu sampai di atas lututnya. Dengan leher bentuk V dan berlengan panjang. Rambutnya di urai dan blow bagian bawahnya. Dia juga menggunakan high heels warna hitam dengan tas seukuran buku tulis. Aku memandanginya kagum dan terpesona.

"kau mau kemana Nona? Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Sahut Laksmi sambil menghampiri Pooja. Aku yang masih terpesona tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatku berdiri.

"Ke pesta bibi. Katakana pada ayah, kalau aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat malam ini." Ucap Pooja. Dia kemudian, memendang ke arahku. "kau mau ikut atau mau stay disini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"aku akan ikut denganmu." jawabku tersadar. "ayo, silahkan ke mobil." Aku melewati Pooja. Dan damn, aku mencium bau parfumenya yang sangat harum.

Aku membukakan pintu untuk Pooja. Dan kemudian langsung duduk dikursi driver.

"Mana Shivam?" Tanya Pooja. Aku memandangnya dari kaca yang ada dimobil.

"hari ini ulangtahun anaknya. Dan dia bersama keluarganya berencana makan malam bersama. Dan karena kau tiba-tiba mau kepestannya jadi dia tidak bisa mengantarkanmu mala mini. Tapi tenang saja, aku juga bisa mengemudi kok. Serahkan saja padaku." Jawabku. Dan menjalankan mesin mobil.

"Okay" jawab Pooja.

"kita tidak menjemput teman-temanmu?" tanyaku saat kita keluar dari gerbang kediaman Sharma.

"tidak. Mereka baru saja mengirimkan pesan kalau mereka sudah ada di sana." Jawab Pooja dengan perhatian tertuju ke handphonenya.

Aku terus meliriknya melalui cermin.

"kau tau dimana Breaking club kan?" Tanya Pooja.

"Yes. Aku sudah temukan melalu GPS alamatnya." Jawabku dan memandang lurus.

Setelahnya Pooja sudah tidak menyahut. Sampai kami sampai di Club yang di maksud.

Aku turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Pooja. Dari tempat parkir, aku bisa mendengarkan suara music yang sangat keras dari dalam Club. Pooja berjalan duluan dan aku mengikuti dari belakang. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik

"Please, don't stay too close to me tonight. I just want to enjoy the party." Ucapnya.

"Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa umurmu? Apa kau boleh masuk ke Club dan minum?" tanyaku penasaran. Disetiap negara pasti ada batasan legal atau tidak legalnya seseorang buat mencoba alkohol.

"22 tahun. Dan ya, aku sudah legal untuk minum kok. Aku juga punya ID card. Jadi tentu sudah bisa masuk ke Club." Jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"Bukan bermaksud meremehkanmu. Hanya mau memastikan saja Pooja." Ucapku membujuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk dan ingat ucapanku tadi."

Saat berada didalam Club. Keadaannya sudah sama persis yang aku dengan orang-orang yang bergoyang, minum, dan making out. Aku melihat Pooja dipeluk oleh Sam. Dan mereka saling tersenyum.

Hatiku benar-benar panas.

Dan kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

Shit! Aku tau maksud dari bet (taruhan) dan orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Pasti ini mengenai Pooja.

Pooja dan Sam berdansa bersama di bawah lampu disko. Meenama dan Tasmeen juga tidak jauh dari Pooja. Mereka bersama teman-teman Sam.

Aku langsung menghampiri Pooja dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya heran.

"Yes, apa yang kau lakukan? Kami sedang berdansa. Kau pergilah." Sahut sam sambil mendorongku. Tapi aku masih belum melepaskan tangan Pooja. Aku menoleh ke Pooja

"Pooja, Please. Ikut denganku. Mereka hanya mempermainkanmu." Ucapku terus menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Shaheer, tinggalkan kami." Pooja berusaha menarik tangannya dari gengamanku.

"dude, who ar you and what do you want? Go find another woman please" Sam kembali mendorongku. Dan emosiku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Aku melepaskan kedua tangan Pooja dan merengkuh kerah baju Sam dengan kedua tanganku.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN UCAPANMU TADI SIANG DIA TOILET?" bentakku didepan wajah Sam. Dan dia terlihat ketakutan. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"SHAHEER!" teriak Pooja disampingku. Dia berusaha untuk melepaskan gengamanku dari kerah baju Sam.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Ucap Sam. Berusaha terlihat tidak berdosa.

"SHAHEER! Please lepaskan dia. Kau liat semua orang sedang melihat kita. Please jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Pooja masih terus memintaku. Aku melihat sekeliling dan benar saja, orang-orang sedang menonton kami.

"Tida Pooja, tidak sampai dia mengakui rencananya." Jawabku. Aku kembali menatap Sam. Dan mempererat gengamanku.

"FUCKING SAY IT DUDE OR YOU WILL REGRET" Bentakku lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi karena dia masih saja berpura-pura polos dimata Pooja. Aku kemudian hendak ingin memukulnya. Tapi kemudian

"OKAY!" teriaknya ketakutan. "aku akan mengaku kalau sebenarnya saya dan teman-teman saya telah membuat taruhan siapa yang akan bisa memacari Pooja Sharma, anak dari kepala kepolisian Surinder Sharma." Ucap Sam, akhirnya mau mengaku.

Aku melihat kea rah Pooja. Dan ekspresinya campur aduk. Antara marah, terluka dan merasa terhina.

Dan tiba-tiba

PLAAAAK….

Pooja menampar Sam. Dan kemudian langsung pergi. Aku melepaskan Sam dan ikut mengejar Pooja. Kulihat Tasmeen dan Meenama juga ikut menampar Sam dan teman-temannya. Mereka sangat marah. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli dengan Pooja sekarang ini.

Aku melihat Pooja sekitar 10 meter dariku. Dan dia berbelok kesebelah kanan. Aku berlari untuk mencapainya.

Saat sudah dekat, aku menangkap tangannya. Dan memutar balik badan Pooja agar bisa berhadapan denganku.

"Pooja, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku lembut. aku melihat matanya yang penuh dengan airmata. Dan hatiku sakit melihatnya.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri please.." Pooja berusaha menarik tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu mendorongku.

"tidak Pooja. Ayo kita kembali kemobil dan akan ku antar kau pulang." Aku berusaha membujuknya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya dengan bercampur tangisan.

"Pooja, jangan buat aku harus memaksamu. Aku akan menggendongmu kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini. Memangnya kau mau kemana? Jalan kaki? Apa kau sebodoh itu Pooja? Dan kenapa kau menangis? Laki-laki seperti dia tidak berhak mendapatkanmu." Bentakku. Pooja menatapku dengan kesal. Airmatanya sudah berhenti dan aku senang. Karena memang Sam tidak berhak untuk ditangisi.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau bersamaku karena kebodohanku. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan pacar. Karena aku bodoh, tolol, naïf, ceroboh…." Gerutunya. Sambil terus menjelek-jelekan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mau dia menjelek-jelekan perempuan yang aku kagumi dan mulai aku sayangi.

Dan aku tidak peduli dengan ucapannya, aku membungkuk ketanah saat dia masih terus bicara dan langsung menempatkannya di bahuku. Tanganku yang satu memeluk bagian bawah dressnya sedangkan yang satunya memeluk betisnya. Kepalanya berada dibelakangku.

"AHHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriaknya, sambil memukul-mukul belakangku. "turunkan aku!"

"Tidak" Jawabku. Dan mulai berjalan menuju mobil.

Baru beberapa langkah, Pooja berhenti memukulku tapi tangannya malah memeriksa kantong celana belakangku dan mengambil handphoneku kemudian menjatuhkannya ke trotoar. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya dan melihat gang kecil disamping tempat penyewaan DVD. Aku menuju ke gank tersebut. Dan memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kami. Gangnya gelap, tapi ada cahaya lampu yang berasal dari penyewaan DVD tersebut.

Menurunkan Pooja, dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke dinding gang. Kedua tanganku berada samping kepalanya. Dan aku memajukan kepalaku ke kepalanya. Pooja shock dan memandangiku. Kami saling memandang dan aku meletakan dahiku kedahi Pooja.

"Apa .. yang … kau .. lakukan?" tanyanya. Nafasnya berat tapi tidak ada rasa takut dimatanya.

Dan itu membuatku berani untuk melakukan ini…

Aku mencium bibir Pooja. Tapi dia diam dan matanya terpejam. Aku juga memejamkan mataku dan terus menciumnya. Sampai aku merasakan bibirnya ikut bergerak dan dia membalas ciumanku. Kedua tangannya memeluk leherku. Dan aku memeluk pinggangnya. Aku mendekapnya. Tangan Pooja menjambak rambutku. Dan aku mendorong tubuh kami yang saling menempel ke dinding. Kami terus berciuman sampai kami susah bernafas dan aku menarik bibirku dari bibir Pooja. Pooja masih memejamkan matanya. Dan bibir yang baru saja aku rasakan, terangkat dan Pooja tersenyum. Tidak tahan melihat senyumannya, aku mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali dan kembali menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

"Pooja, kau benar-benar bodoh dan naïf. Kau mau tau siapa laki-laki yang sangat ingin bersamamu?" tanyaku. Pooja mengangguk dan menatapku dengan wajah penuh kelembutan.

"Aku Pooja." Jawabku, jujur. Aku memandanginya. Takut kalau misalnya dia tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah kasih sayang. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak salah.

"aku seharusnya tidak boleh menginginkanmu. Tapi sejak kemarin, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau selalu saja ada dipikiranku. Aku tau ini mungkin kedengarannya konyol atau apa. Tapi jujur, aku merasakan seakan-akan aku sudah mengenalmu lama. Dan hatiku selalu berdebar setiap kali melihatmu dan juga merasakan rasa sakit didadaku kalau melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain." Kataku jujur. Mengutarakan yang aku rasakan. Tidak peduli kalau aku melanggar atau baru saja kenal dengannya. Kami akan menghadapinya bersama-sama.

"aku juga Shaheer. Aku merasakan apa yang kau raakan. Aku sangat cemburu kalau melihat para gadis-gadis melirikmu. Karena aku mau memiliki untukku sendiri. Aku tidak mau membagimu dengan orang lain. Dan aku kira sikapmu yang dingin Karena kau membenciku atau kau sudah punya pacar" ucap Pooja. Sambil terus mengelus-elus pipiku dengan lembut. matanya menatapku dan aku tidak percaya ini terjadi.

"Pooja, kau tahu kan kalau aku telah melanggar semuanya. Kau anak dari bosku. Aku harusnya tidak boleh berhubungan denganmu. tapi aku masih keras kepala."

"kita berdua sama-sama keras kepala." Sahut Pooja mencela.

"apa kau tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?" tanyaku

"Tentu tidak. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Aku akan bilang ke ayah tentang kita." Ucap Pooja. Terus memandangku.

"tidak sekarang Pooja. Biarkan dulu aku membuktikan kepada orang-orang kalau aku berhak memilikimu. Kalau aku bisa menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu. Jadi untuk sekarang biarkan ini menjadi hubungan kita berdua. Tidak usah diberi tahu siapapu. Hanya kau dan aku." Saranku. Aku bukannya takut atau apa. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuktikan kalau aku berhak bersama Pooja. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kepada Pak Surinder dan yang lain kalau Pooja akan terus aman dan bahagia bersamaku.

Pooja mengerti maksudku. "kau benar. Aku setuju." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, ayo kita kembali." Ajakku, dan mengulurkan tangan ke Pooja.

"tunggu dulu." Katanya

"Apa Pooja? Apa kau mau menarik ucapanmu?" tanyaku takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan gadis cantik dan polos serta baik hati ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang, kita pacaran sekarangkan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan. "kalau begitu, aku juga boleh memegang tanganmu, memeluk dan menciummu kapanpun aku maukan?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum ini memang kelemahanku.

"Iya Pooja. Kau pacarku. Dan aku juga akan mengajakmu kencan, nonton, dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan denganmu." jawabku. Sambil membelai-belai rambutnya.

"Okay. Ayo kita pergi." Sahutnya antusias.

Kami berdua meninggalkan gang yang menjadi saksi penyatuan kami.

Kami terus bergandengan tangan dengan Pooja sampai tempat parkir.

Dan kami melihat Meenama dan Tasmeen. Pooja sadar dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

Aku berjalan dibelakang Pooja dan dia menghampiri teman-temannya.

Mereka pasti hanya ingin memastikan kalau Pooja baik-baik saja.

Setelah mereka tahu Pooja tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kami pamit pulang dan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

><p>NEXT POOJA POV YA.<p>

Jangan lupa follow dan kasih tanggapan atau saran untuk ceritaku ke ShapooFanfiction.

Bagi yang sudah baca makasih ya, maaf updatenya selalu telat. Terus jangan lupa kasih tau yang lain juga. Supaya makin banyak yang baca. Aku makin semangat menulis. Terima kasih. #muchlove #shapoovers


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf ngepostnya telat. habis ujian dan liburan. jadi menulisnya sempat berhenti.

hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p>POOJA POV<p>

Aku masuk naik ke kamarku dengan perasaan sangat bahagia. Aku tidak tau kapan aku pernah sebahagia ini. Dan ini semua karena Shaheer. Dia ternyata juga menyukaiku. Walaupun kami baru bertemu kemarin. Tapi aku sudah menyukainya sejak itu. aku tau ini gila, karena aku berpacaran dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal. Tapi who cares? It's Shaheer. Dan aku sudah yakin kalau dia adalah orang baik. Dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Sama seperti ayahnya yang juga menjadi bodyguard untuk melindungi orang lain.

Aku kira sikapnya yang pertama dingin, karena dia tidak menyukai. Tapi itu semua karena dia juga berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya terhadapku. kami berdua adalah pasangan paling aneh didunia ini. Tapi kami tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kami telah saling memiliki.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya aku berpacaran dengan seorang bodyguard. But Shaheer is not just a bodyguard to me. He's my happiness and my life safer

Aku bangkit dan langsung membersihkan wajahku di kamar mandi. Aku melihat gambar diriku dicermin. Pooja yang sekarang terlihat lebih hidup dan sangat bahagia dari Pooja yang tiga hari lalu. Dan lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Shaheer.

"OMG, he's my boyfriend now. I have a hot boyfriend. Thanks so much God." Ucapku sambil terus menatap kecermin. Senyum merekah lebar dan hatiku berasa mau meledak saking bahagianya. Aku kembali membayangkan ciuman pertama kami. Walaupun aku sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya dengan orang lain. Tapi ciuman tadi sangatlah berbeda.

Shaheer memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Ciumannya juga sangat lembut. aku masih bisa merasakan bekas bibirnya di bibirku. Dan sebelum aku naik kekamar tadi, dia memelukku erat dan mencium kening kemudian mengucapkan selamat malam untukku.

"YESSSSS" Teriakku bahagia.

Aku mulai menari-menari di kamar mandiku. Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh, siapapun yang melihat tingkahku sekarang akan berpendapat kalau aku memang sudah gila.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawaku, menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Setelah puas menari-menari tidak karuan , aku membersihkan wajahku dan mengganti bajuku kemudian naik ke tempat tidur.

Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mengirimi Shaheer pesan. Tadi saat diperjalanan pulang, kami saling bertukaran nomor hape. No Shaheer tersimpan di hapeku atas nama My Boyguard. Sedangkan nomorku di hapenya tersimpan dengan nama my beautiful girl. Haha

Good night. Sleep tight and see you tomorrow. - P

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendapatkan balasan

I just thought about you. Good night. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow. - S

Aku hanya tersenyum membacanya. Dia bilang dia baru saja memikirkanku. Aww ! betapa beruntungnya aku. Teman-temanku, akan sangat cemburu kalau mereka tahu. Hihi

Aku mengecup layar iPhoneku, yang menampilkan pesan Shaheer.

Dan kemudian, mulai tertidur.

Hari-hariku bersama Shaheer sangatlah membahagiakan. Hari ini tepat sebulan kami jadian. Dan masih belum ada yang tahu. Termaksud teman-temanku. Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupinya walaupun itu sangat susah Karena aku selalu ingin bersama Shaheer setiap saat. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengengam tangannya kalau kami sedang berada di tempat ramai atau didepan ayah dan teman-temanku serta bawahan ayah juga.

Selama sebulan itu, kami telah melakukan banyak hal. Pergi nonton, bermain kreket, mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di Mumbai, bahkan dinner bersama.

Dan untuk merayakan 1 bulannya hubungan kami, kami akan keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ayah sedang berada diluar kota. Jadi kami Aman. Laksmi juga tidak pernah melarangku keluar. Asalkan aku bersama dengan bodyguard dan yang ini yang mereka tidak tau. Kalau bodyguardku sendiri adalah pacarku.

Aku menatap bayangan diriku dicermin. Malam ini aku menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam, tanktop putih dan bleaser berwarna sama dengan celanaku. Aku mengikat rambutku dan menggunakan makeup yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Setelah merasa puas dengan tampilanku, aku mengambil sepatu sneakersku dan duduk di tempat tidur untuk bisa menggenakannya dikakiku.

Setelah itu, aku langsung turun kebawah. Aku bertemu laksmi di dapur dan berpamitan dengannya.

Saat berada dipintu depan, aku melihat Shaheer berdiri disamping mobil. Dan seakan dia mengetahui kehadiranku, dia langsung berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Aku membalas senyumnya dan menghampirinya. Saat kulihat dari dekat penampilannya, kami berdua saling tertawa.

Aku memerhatikan keadaan sekitar dan tidak melihat satupun bawahan ayah. Mungkin mereka sedang makan malam karena ini sudah waktunya. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menjinjit dan berbisik ketelinga Shaheer

"kita menggunakan pakaian yang matching. Bukankah ini luar biasa" ucapku ditelinganya. Dan Shaheer membalasnya dengan meletakkan tangannya dipinggangku dan menarik tubuhku sehingga bagian depan tubuh kami saling bersentuhan.

Kemudia Shaheer berbisik "hati kita satu." Jawabnya singat dan kemudian mengecup keningku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan aku menatapnya dengan senyum bahagiaku.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Tapi kalau kami sedang jalan berdua begini, bukan pintu belakang yang dia buka tapi pintu depan samping driver. Aku masuk dan dia juga segera masuk.

"kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyaku waktu dia menyalahkan mesin mobilnya.

"kau liat saja nanti." Jawabnya sambil menggengam tanganku dan mengecup tanganku. Hes being so sweet again.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai disebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti taman atau hutan. Karena terlalu banyak pohon dan rumput-rumput.

"apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan situasi diluar mobil.

"ayo turun. Kita sampai ditempat tujuan." Jawabnya

Aku melepaskan seatbeltku, dan Shaheer sudah berada disamping mobil dan memegangi pintu mobil untukku.

"thankyou" ucapku dan ketika kakiku menpaki tanah, Shaheer mengenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan memasuki hutan bersama.

"are you sure, nones gonna catch us?" tanyaku memeluk lengan Shaheer.

"it's okay. I've been prepared everything for us. Tonight is gonna be all about us. Me and you. So don't worry. I'm here and whenever you're with me, you will always safe." Jawabnya sambil memcium rambutku.

Kami terus berjalan selama 10 menit kedalam hutan dan ketika kami sampai ditempat yang telah shaheer siapkan. Aku merasa sangat terharu. Karena dia telah melakukan ini semua untukku.

Tepat didepanku sekarang, telah tersedia sebuah meja makan dan lengkap dengan makanannya. Lilin-lilin diatas meja membuat ini semua terlihat romantic dan indah. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi ada juga danau yang membentang luas didepan kami. Cahaya bulan memancar terang mengenai air danau dan itu membuatnya semakin berkilau.

"kau suka?" tanya Shaheer, sambil memperhatikanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya "Yeah, aku suka. Suka sekali malah. Thanks somuch. Its so damn beautiful." Jawabaku sambil memeluknya.

Aku merasakan Shaheer membenamkan kepalanya di pundakku. Dan kemudian dia mencium leherku yang tidak tertutupi rambut karena aku mengikat rambutku.

"well, you are more beautiful than any of this." Shaheer menatap mataku dan aku melihat kebahagian dimatanya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan Shaheer memperhatikan bibirku, aku kemudian menempalkan bibirku kebibirnya dan dengan mata tertutup aku bisa merasakan Shaheer tersenyum.

Shaheer mejauhkan kepalanya dari kepalaku

"Let's start eating the foods before it gets cold" sahut Shaheer. Ia menarik kursiku dan mempersilahkanku duduk. Setelah itu dia mengambil posisi tepat didepanku. Kami saling tersenyum dan Shaheer mengecup tanganku yang diatas meja.

"Thankyou again for all of this" sahutku, menatap mata indah Shaheer.

"You're welcome baby." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Aku mulai memakan makanan yang ada dipiringku. Dan rasanya benar-benar enak, aku tidak tahu darimana dia mendapat makanan selezat ini. Dia sendiri belum lama tinggal disini.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan makanan ini?" tanyaku, yang sambil meletakan gelasku kembali di meja.

"it's a secret." Jawab Shaheer dengan nada menggoda. Aku tahu, dia hanya ingin membuatku penasaran.

"Oh come on…!"

"kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku memberitahumu."

"Really?. Just tell me Shaheer." Pintaku. Dengan memasang wajah polos. Aku tahu dia paling tidak bisa menolak permintaanku dengan wajah puppy eyesku. Dia selalu bilang kalau itu kelemahannya.

"kau benar-benar wanita yang berbahaya. kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membujukku." Shaheer menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepadaku, tapi aku tahu aku menang. Haha

"aku meminta Laksmi untuk membuatkan makanan ini." Jawabnya, dengan senyum lebar.

"OMG! Did you tell her that we're dating now?" Tanyaku, kaget dan kesal. Aku membuang mukaku, aku tidak ingin melihatnya sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia memberitahukan Laksmi tanpa memberitahukanku lebih dahulu. Dia sendiri yang meminta agar hubungan kami dirahasiakan dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Tiba-tiba suara tawanya yang khas membuatku melihat kearahnya.

What now? Ucapku dalam hati. Apa dia sudah gila?

Aku terus memandanginya. Tapi dia masih tetap saja tertawa.

"stop it Shaheer." Aku makin kesal. Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku didadaku dan berlagak seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Im sorry Pooja, you're face just too funny right now." Jawabnya masih tertawa.

"whatever" desahku sambil menyandarkan belakangku di kursi dan kembali menatap danau. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia konyol sekali. Lama-lama aku bisa menangis kalau begini. Seakan-akan dia menertawakan kebodohanku.

Aku tersentak kaget saat tangan Shaheer menggengam tanganku. Aku menegok ke samping tempat dudukku, dan melihat Shaheer berlutut sambil terus memegangi tanganku. Ekspresinya sangat lembu dan ini membuatku tidak kesal lagi dengannya. Walaupun kadang-kadang dia membuatku kesal, tapi dia juga tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatku kembali tenang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Tapi serius, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat terkejut seperti itu." katanya sambil mengelus-elus tanganku "lagian, aku juga tidak memberitahu Laksmi tentang kita. Yang dia tahu aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuk seseorang. Tapi tidak tahu kalau ini semua untukmu. Tenang saja Pooja, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan orang lain sebelum mengatakannya dulu denganmu." sambungnya.

Shaheer menatapku dengan ekspresi cinta.

Oh shit! Apa yang aku katakana tadi? Cinta? Ini tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia belum mencintaiku. Dia sendiri bahkan belum mengatakan I love you padaku. Dan aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk mengikrarkan cinta kami. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu kalau aku sudah mencintainya bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu di ruang tamu bersama Ayah.

Kami harus fokus menjalani saja dulu, masa depan tidak ada yang tahu. Kami akan mengikrarkan cinta kami kalau waktunya tepat.

"maafkan aku juga. Karena masih terus bersikap seperti anak kecil. Ini pasti membuatmu merasa geli kan?" tanyaku, menyesal dan malu. Karena malu aku lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Pooja, liat aku." Pintanya. Tapi aku terlanjur malu sekali. Aku merasakan Shaheer melepaskan genggamannya dan berdiri.

Tiba-tiba tangannya yang tadinya mengenggam tanganku, kita telah berganti mengenggam kedua pipiku. Dia memalingkan wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"aku sudah bilang padamu Pooja, aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Malahan itu yang justru membuatku sangat menyukaimu. Dan itu yang selalu dan akan membuatku merindukanmu kalau kau tidak sedang bersamaku." Kata Shaheer, dan kata-katanya membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Shaheer mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku, aku melihatnya menutup mata dan akupun menutup mataku. Aku merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Dan tak lama kemudian, bibirnya menempel dengan bibirku. Aku memperdalam ciuman kami dan tanganku yang semula di pangkuan sekarang berada di rambutnya. Aku membenangkan jemariku di rambutnya. Tangan Shaheer yang satunya pindah ke belakang leherku. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Shaheer melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Tapi jidat kami masih saling menempel. Shaheer membuka matanya dan kami saling menatap dan berusaha mengatur nafas. Shaheer kemudian tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyum favoriteku. Aku membalasnya.

Shaheer membuatku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dan entah dari mana terdengar lagu Fligtless bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine.

Kami kemudian mulai menari bersama. Shaheer memeluk pinggangku dan aku meletakan tanganku di pundaknya sedangkan tangan kami yang satunya saling bertaut dan berdansa mengikuti irama.

Aku merasakan air mataku mau keluar. Belum pernah aku diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seseorang. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada Shaheer.

Terima Kasih Tuhan, karena telah menghadirkan Shaheer dalam hidupku. Ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah lagunya berhenti, tiba-tiba dilangit terlihat percikan kembang api. Dan Shaheer membisikan ditelingaku "Happy one month anniversary Pooja."

"Happy one month anniversary Shaheer. And thankyou for everything that you've done to me so far. Im so happy to be with you and want to always with you." Kataku, sambil menatapnya. Tanpa sadar airmataku menetes dan Shaheer mengusapnya. Dia tahu kalau itu adalah air mata bahagia.

"always baby" desahnya kemudian mengecup keningku.

###

Keesokan harinya, aku sedang berada dikoridor kampus. Tasneem dan Meenama berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas pertama kami.

Aku mendengar beberapa student membicarakan tentang Shaheer. Ugh seriously? It's been a month but orang-orang terutama cewek-cewek dikampus kami masih terus saja membicarakannya. Bahkan ada yang sangat jelas tepat didepanku berusaha menggoda Shaheer. Aku tahu ini bukan salah Shaheer atau mereka-mereka itu. Shaheer memiliki charisma yang sangat kuat dan itu membuat kebanyakan wanita jatuh hati padanya. Hell, even Im fall so deep to him.

Ya sudahlah, pada akhirnya dia juga sudah jadi milikku. Aku ingin sekali naik keatap gedung kampus dan meneriakan kalau Shaheer adalah pacarku. Tapi itu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Teman dekatku saja belum tahu sama sekali. Aku selalu merasa bersalah karena harus berbohong kepada mereka tapi ini adalah kesepakatanku dan Shaheer. Dan kalau waktunya sudah tepat kami pasti juga tidak akan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.

"POO!" teriak Meenama ditelingaku. "Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Sambil memegang telingaku. Suaranya benar-benar sanagat keras. Aku merasa sampai tuli sesaat karenanya.

"Kami yang harus bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Kau menghayal sepanjang perjalanan sampai tidak sadar kita sudah tiba didepan kelas. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya. Aku memandang kesekelilingku dan benar saja, kami sekarang berada tepat didepan kelas untuk jam pertama hari ini.

"hmmmm nothing." Jawabku berbohong. Aku melihat Tasneem memandangi dengan curiga. Dan shits. Dia pasti tahu kalau aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Diantara kami bertiga, cumin dia yang paling tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia terlalu pintar dan selalu teliti dalam berbagai hal.

"terserahlah" desah Meenama, menyerah. "ayo kita masuk dan menunggu dosen didalam." Sambungnya sambil masuk kedalam kelas. Sementara Tasneem masih terus menatapku.

"What?" tanyaku padanya, mulai risih.

"we will talk later. Cause the professor is coming." Jawabnya. Dan benar saja, dosennya berdiri tepat di belakangku. Kami berdua langsung masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Kelas berlalu dengan sangat lambat.

Sekarang kami berada di kafetaria. Kami sedang antri untuk mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan.

Beberapa menit kemudian giliran kami yang mengambil makanan. Aku meletakan apel, pizza, dan jus diatas nampanku. Dan menunggu Tasneem dan Meenama.

Kami kemudian mengambil tempat dekat pintu keluar. Dari jendela kaca aku melihat Shaheer sedang mengobrol dengan supirku. Mereka berdiri tepat didepan mobil dan beberapa kali aku perhatikan Shaheer tertawa dan berusaha tidak memperdulikan gadis-gadis yang berdiri dekatnya.

Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa mereka masih belum menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Shaheer sudah sangat jelas tidak mengharapkan bahkan tidak menghiraukan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu malu.

"kau lagi-lagi melamun Pooja." Sahut Meenama disampingku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangan luar kampus dan menatap Meenama.

"akhir-akhir ini memang Pooja sering melamun. Dia juga selalu mau kita untuk duduk di dekat pintu dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan melihat keluar jendela kaca" ucap Tasneem dengan lagi-lagi nada curiga.

"apa yang kalian katakana. Aku hanya terus memikirkan ayahku. Dia sedang menangani kasus besar akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu menyebabkan dia keluar kota terus. Aku jarang melihatnya sekarang. Itu saja kok." Jawabku, lagi-lagi berbohong. Tapi mengenai ayahku, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ayah memang makin jarang ada dirumah sekarang.

"baiklah." Balas mereka. Menyerah mengintrogasiku. Dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan.

Aku mengeluarkan hapeku dari tasku dan mengirim pesan ke Shaheer.

Meet me at the back of the building – Pooja.

Dan taklama aku mendapat balasan.

Ok baby – Shaheer.

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya dan saat aku melihat keluar jendela, Shaheer sudah tidak berdiri bersama supirku. Aku yakin dia sudah menuju ke belakang kampus.

"um guys, I need to go to toilet now. I will back soon." Kataku sambil berdiri dan memasukan jus serta appleku yang belum sempat kumakan ke tasku.

"kau mau kami antar?" tanya Meenama

"Tidak usah. Kalian selesaikan saja dulu makannya. Aku akan segera kembali." Jawabku. Tanpa menunggu respon dari mereka dan langsung keluar dari kafetaria.

Kami selalu bertemu di belakang kampus saat ada waktu yang tepat. Tempat itu seperti tempat persembunyian kami dari semua orang dikampus ini.

Saat tiba di belakang gedung, aku berjalan lagi memasuki hutan. Well, lebih tepatnya tanah kosong yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon. Kampus ini sangat luas. Sampai-sampai masih ada yang kosong dibelakang gedung.

Aku melihat Shaheer bersandar di salah satu pohon. Dan langsung segera menghampirinya.

"hey" sapaku dan Shaheer menarik tanganku dan memelukku.

"Hey juga." Sapanya balik dirambutku. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya makin erat. Tak lama kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku dan Shaheer mengelengkan kepalanya. Dan langsung duduk ditanah yang dipenihu daun-daun yang berguguran. Dia menepuk tepat kosong disampingnya dan aku juga duduk.

"aku membawakanmu apel dan jus. Kuharap ini cukup sebagai penggajal perut sebelum kita pulang kerumah." Kataku, mengeluarkan apel dan jus dari tasku kemudian menyerahkannya ke Shaheer.

"Terima Kasih Pooja. Tapi kau sudah makan kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Shaheer, mulai memakan apelnya dan aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Memperhatikannya makan.

Apelnya terlihat sangat enak dan segar.

Shaheer melihatku dan meletakan apel yang telah digigitnya dipahaku. Dia lalu membuka jus dan meminumnya.

Aku mengambil apelnya dan mengigitnya sekali kemudian memberikan lagi padanya.

Setelah itu dia menghabiskan semuanya. Dan berdiri. Shaheer membantuku berdiri. Dan membersihkan belakang bajuku yang ada bekas dari pohon yang kami sandari.

"kau jalan duluan saja. 5 menit kemudian aku akan menyusul." Ucap Shaheer. Dan aku mengangguk. Tapi sebelum pergi dia mengecup rambutku.

Aku secepatnya beranjak dan langsung menuju ke kafetaria. Tapi saat melewati Toilet, tiba-tiba aku ditarik dan dan dibawa masuk ketoilet.

"Apa-apaan" teriakku dan saat mengangkat kepalaku aku kaget.

"kau mau bohong apa lagi sama kami?"

Tasneem dan Meenama memandangiku dengan sangat serius. Ada ekspresi marah diwajah mereka. Mereka menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka didada dan terus menatapku. Menungguku untuk bicara. Dan jujur, aku merasa tegang dan tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Kedua orang yang berdiri depanku sekarang seperti bukan kedua sahabatku. Tentu saja, mereka pasti sangat kecewa karena aku membohongi mereka selama ini.

"hmmmm… aku… hmmm aku ti…" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Oh Come on Pooja. Stop lying and tell us the truth." Teriak Tasneem. Dan aku makin merasa tertekan.

"Pooja, apa yang kau sembunyikan? We are best friends right?" tanya Meenama.

"ofcourse we are." Jawabku tanpa ragu-ragu. Karena mereka memang adalah sahabatku.

"kalau begitu jujur saja. Karena kami sudah muak dengan kebohonganmu." Kata Tasneem, aku merasa air mataku sudah berada diujung mata dan siap untuk menetes.

"Pooja, semalam aku menelfon kerumahmu dan Laksmi mengangkat telfonku. Saat aku menanyakanmu. Laksmi malah heran dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang berada diluar dan Laksmi mengira kau sedang bersama dengan kami. Jadi kau kemana semalam?" mereka berdua terus mendesakku. Dan aku bodoh sekali. Kenapa tidak kepikiran kalau mereka bisa saja menelfon kerumahku.

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk jujur. Lagian pasti mereka tidak akan menentang hubunganku dengan Shaheer. Aku belum bicara dengan Shaheer. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini dari sahabatku.

"aku… aku.. keluar bersama Shaheer." Jawabku, mengakui.

"What? Shaheer? Kita tahu kau selalu bersama Shaheer karena dia adalah bodyguardmu. Yang kami tanyakan kemana kau semalam?" Tasneem sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"guys, aku keluar bersama Shaheer kesuatu tempat untuk merayakan…" aku terdiam sesaat "satubulanhubungankami" sambungku dengan cepat tapi pelan.

"Apa Pooja? Kami tidak paham kau bilang apa. Pelan-pelan saja dan beritahu kami." Ucap Meenama.

Aku menatap mereka. Dan mendesah..

"aku keluar untuk merayakan satu bulan hubunganku bersama Shaheer." Jawabku, tenang dan mengakui semuanya.

"Kau dan Shaheer?" tanya Meenama tidak percaya, dan aku menangguk. Meenama sangat syok dan saat aku melihat Tasneem, aku heran karena dia bukannya syok seperti Meenama tapi malah tersenyum lebar.

"YES AKU MENANG!" teriak Tasneem sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara. "aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Mulai besok selama sebulan, kau Meenama akan membelikanku starbucks setiap paginya." Sambungnya masih senang.

Wait? Menang? Starbucks? Wtf?

"shits! Aku kalah." Desah Meenama kecewa.

"wait, kalian berdua bertarung menggunakanku? Demi sebuah starbucks?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Mereka bukannya marah malah taruhan.

"oh Pooja, you know girl loves starbucks. Lagipula, aku sudah yakin kau dan Shaheer akan berakhir menjadi couple. So whats the big deal?" kata Tasmeen sambil mengangkat bahunya. Seperti tidak ada yang terjadi barusan.

"What? Jadi marah tadi itu acting? Kalian hanya mau menjebakku supaya mengaku?" tanyaku lagi dengan ekspresi masih tidak percaya.

"YES! Buat apa kita marah kalau Shaheer membuatmu bahagia. Kau tau Pooja, kau terlihat lebih hidup dan bahagia akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Tasneem "Meenama saja yang tidak peka, dan malah bertaruh kalau kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan bodyguardmu." Sambungnya.

"aku memang bodoh. Masa aku tidak peka sih." Gerutu Meenama pada dirinya sendiri.

"jadi kalian setuju kalau aku sama Shaheer?" tanyaku

"Ofcourse girl. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Shaheer dan aku sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun sampai waktu yang tepat. Lagian, dia mau membuktikan kepada ayahku kalau dia berhak denganku. Sebelum kami memberitahukan semua orang." Jawabku. Berterus terang.

"Oh begitu." Kata Meenama dan Tasmeen sambil mengangguk-angguk."well, kami akan selalu mendukungmu." Sambung mereka

"thanakyou guys." Ucapku sambil memeluk kedua sahabatku.

"Boleh aku jujur denganmu?" sahut Meenama, dan aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menatapnya

"yes, sure." Jawabku, menunggu dia mau jujur tentang apa.

"you are the luckiest girl on the planet. Cause Shaheer is so damn Hot and bahkan saya mengaguminya." Ucap Meenama, dan aku hanya menatapnya terdiam. Tasneem lalu tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa.

"ugh terus saja tertawa. Sekarang aku terlihat sangat idiot karena mengagumi pacar dari sahabatku sendiri." Meenama kesal.

"Oh Honey, don't worry. Kamu bukan satu-satunya yang kagum dengan pacarku. Dan Shaheer memang pantas untuk dikagumi. Dia laki-laki yang sangat perfect." Ucapku. Dengan perasaan bangga.

"Really? Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran aku mengangguk "fucking lucky. Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Meenama makin penasaran.

Kulihat Tasneem menatap ke pintu. Dan dia memberikanku kode. Aku tersenyum, mengerti maksudnya.

"well, rasanya…." Meenama makin serius dan menunggu jawabanku. "I WONT TELL YOU.!" Teriakku dan menyusul Tasneem yang sudah duluan lari.

"SHITS GUYS!" teriak Meenama dibelakang kami yang berusaha mengejar.

Aku melihat jamku sambil berlari dan mengetahui bahwa kami punya waktu 5 menit sebelum kelas kedua dimulai. Kami langsung berlari kekelas selanjutnya.

###

Kelas selesai untuk hari ini.

Dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Shaheer duduk dikursi depan bersama supirku dan di tempat parkir tadi aku sudah memberitahukannya kalau sahabatku sudah tahu tentang hubungan kami dan dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Aku mengirimi pesan untuk Shaheer

Apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini? – Pooja

Dan aku melihat Shaheer meraba kantong celananya tapi dia tidak membuka pesannya. Dia melihatku dikaca yang berada dalam mobil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tahu maksudnya. Kami sedang bersama supirku. Tidak boleh ada kelakuan yang mencurigakan atau supirku akan memberitahukan ke ayah.

Aku memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela mobil selama sisa perjalanan.

Saat sampai dirumah, Shaheer membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Thankyou." Sahutku. Dan dia mengangguk.

Aku tersadar ada mobil ayah terparkir dan satunya mobil baru.

"kau tahu mobil siapa itu?" tanyaku kepada Shaheer saat kita berdiri tepat di teras rumahku.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ada tamu ayahmu." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk dan kami berdua sama-sama masuk kerumahku.

Terdengar suara percakapan diruang tamu. Berarti Ayah benar-benar kedatangan tamu. Sahutku dalam hati.

Dan benar saja, didepanku sekarang berdiri seorang laki-laki yang poster tubuhnya sama persis seperti Shaheer. Rambutnya lebih cepak dari Shaheer. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa dejavu. Seakan-akan kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Aku merasakan tatapan Shaheer yang berdiri tepat disampingku. Tapi aku hanya terdiam memandangi situasi saat ini.

Ayahku menyadari kehadiran kami dan dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pooja, kau sudah pulang. Kesini nak, temui bodyguard barumu." Kata Ayah. Dan sosok didepanku berbalik menatapku.

Dan aku terdiam. Shit!

"Namanya Vin Rana. Dan dia akan menjadi Bodyguard pribadimu mulai hari ini." Sambung ayah.

What the fuck? Bodyguard baru? Bodyguard pribadi? WHAT?

Vin tersenyum padaku Dan aku merasakan Shaheer tegang disampingku.

Double shit! Ucapku dalam hati.

* * *

><p>kenapa ada Vin? dia jadi penganggu hubungan mereka atau enggak ya? sekali lagi ini cuman cerita. lagian selain Shaheer, Vin juga kaya dekat sama Pooja. dan moment mereka banyak. jadi kaya cinta segitiga gitu kalau di tv haha.<p>

Note: aku udah jarang di IG. jadi kalau mau kasih saran, langsung aja review terus koment disini saja. log in juga gampang. pakai gmail atau twitter. aku bakalan liat disini tanggapan kalian.

Next Chapter POV SHAHEER. makasih sudah membaca dan tunggu selanjutnya ya.


End file.
